Of Justice and Policy
by TheWatcher00
Summary: When word comes in that the Vongola are in Gotham, the members of The Team and their mentors spring into action in an attempt to apprehend the world's most notorious cut-throat mobsters. However, when a new evil emerges onto the scene, heroes and criminals must band together to prevent, at all costs, the loss of the legendary Tri-Ni-Set ratio. - No pairings.


_**Prolouge:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Young justice**_

* * *

**_Gotham__ City: Kord Enterprises_**

* * *

**_9:04 PM_**

* * *

Tobias Whale, AKA "The Great White Whale", was a giant of a man who respected very few people, and feared even less. A man capable of bringing even the most brave and stout of men falling to their knees with his mere presence alone, and one that would willingly kill a friend with nary a blink of an eye should he deem the action profitable for that of himself.

That was the kind of man Tobias Whale was. Yet now, as of this moment, the Great White Whale found himself terrified. Completely and utterly terrified. For as of this moment, only in a mere hour's time, he would be coming face to face with the boss of the world's most powerful and influential famiglia, the Vongola.

Audibly, Tobias gulped. His mind running a mile a minute as he turned to gaze at the window to his side, his pink eyes trembling. Perhaps they were simply here to say hello, he thought to himself, attempting as hard as he could not to dwell on the negative implications this little visit from the top might bring down upon his head.

If he still had a head for that matter, at the end of the meeting, though it certainly would be an ending not entirely unexpected. It was the Vongola after all he was dealing with, the bloodiest and most ruthless of all other famiglias.

He shivered slightly. His hands practically shaking at his sides, as the clock atop his desk continued to tick and tock with each passing second.

Soon, he thought, clenching his jaw, as he stood from his chair. They would be here soon.

He had to prepare.

* * *

At a little earlier than 10 o'clock, perhaps ten minutes or so before the time of their scheduled meeting, did the Vongola arrive, and to say Tobias was shocked would be an understatement none could ever fathom. Especially since instead of using the door, the Vongola had the courtesy of literally popping right into his office, with nary a single word of warning.

Tobias shrieked loudly, falling back upon his desk, as his eyes were suddenly met with those of a fiery burning amber. "Good evening Mr. Whale." said the figure that stood before him, offering the much larger albino a small thin smile. "I trust you have been expecting us, no?"

The Whale shivered in response. His eyes darting to and fro between the three darkly clad men now standing within his office. An all too familiar crest emblazoned brigthly upon their clothes. "Vongola..." he whispered softly, voice wavering in both fear and awe.

The first figure smiled. A rather tall young man, just barely into his twenties from what Tobias could see, with wild brown hair, and blazing golden eyes. "Ah, so you have been expecting us." he stated, stepping back to give Tobias a deep low bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Vongola Decimo, and these two gentlemen at my side would be my chief advisor, Reborn, and the leader of the Vongola's independant assassination squad, Xansus."

"Its a pleasure to meet you both, gentlemen." The albino replied, nervous and trembling, for who in the world would not be when faced with the world's greatest hitman and the man known as the King among Demons?

"Oh, I see you are familiar with my cohorts Mr. Whale." Decimo chuckled lightly. "Worry not, they shan't lay a finger on you. We are here on peaceful terms, we seek no ill will between us. Oh and by the way," the young boss paused for a moment. "Is that coffee I happen to smell."

Tobias nodded shakily, motioning his hand towards a set of mugs upon a nearby table, all of them steaming. "I-I assumed you all c-could use some refreshments after your, long trip here."

"Really now?" replied Reborn, looking in interest towards the mugs, then back towards the Whale. "Do you happen to have espresso?"

"Why, yes." Tobias replied, quickly grabbing a cup up off the table and handing it towards the other man. "Here."

Reborn took the cup, glancing towards his boss for a moment before giving the drink a sip. He smiled. "It's good." he stated, locking his eyes upon the albino, as he took yet another sip. "Very good actually. What brand is this?"

"Intelligentsia."

The Hitman paused for a moment. "I will have to make note of that." he replied after a moment, taking his cup and setting himself down on a nearby chair, as Tobias himself turned towards the other two men.

Xanxus sneered towards the Whale. "I don't drink coffee." he said, stepping back away from the rest of the group so as to lean against a nearby wall. "Fucking trash." he muttered under his breath.

Decimo sighed. "My apologies Mr. Whale. Please do not mind him, he is like this with everyone, myself included."

"I... I see." The albino responded. "And what of you, um, Mr. Decimo? Would you, care for a drink as well?"

"Oh no, i'm perfectly alright." Decimo stated. "Thank you though for the offer Mr. Whale. Now, what say we get down to business, hmm? I'm afraid we have not much time on our hands, and a rather busy schedule to meet, so the faster we are able to leave the better I must state."

"Oh uh, yes, yes of course." Tobias replied, moving to take a seat at his desk; the young Don quickly following suit and claiming the chair that sat directly across from Tobias himself. "So, what can I do for you, Mr. Decimo?"

"Simple Mr. Whale. You can tell me all that you know about the just recently formed Rovino Famiglia."

"The Rovino?" Tobias responded, his expression bewildered. "Why would you of all people wish to know of them?"

"For reasons you yourself need not be aware of Mr. Whale." Reborn cut in, fixing the albino with an icy look. "Let's just say they did something they very well should not have and simply leave it at that. Now I suggest you hurry and tell us what you know, before our friend over there decides to _make you_ tell us." the hitman stated, cocking his head towards their red-eyed companion. Whom of which at this moment, was now scowling deeply towards the Whale.

Tobias gulped loudly. "Very well." he replied.

"Good." Reborn spoke. "Now talk."

* * *

"I see. So they are here after all." Decimo stated, standing from his seat, his features unreadable.

Tobias gave a nod. "Yes," he responded. "They... they've set up shop just near the center of the city, but I have reason to believe it is not their only base of operations."

This time, the Decimo gave a nod of his own. "Dully noted Mr. Whale," he stated. "And thank you very much for your co-operation this evening. It was most appreciated."

Simultaneously, both Reborn and Xansus stood and strode towards the don. "However though, one little peice of advice before we go." Reborn spoke, smirking slightly.

"And, uh, that would be?" Tobias inquired hesitantly.

"Leave."

"L-Leave?"

"Yes that's right. Leave. Leave this city and never, come back Mr. Whale. Though, that is of course only if happen to value your life. Regardless, the choice is up to you. It is only a mere suggestion on my part, though one i very much urge you to take my good man."

"And if I choose to remain?"

"Then stay out of our way." Xanxus stated, a sneer upon his lips. "Or we will burn you." Then with a bow from Decimo once more, the three were gone, just like that.

The Whale was stunned for a moment. His hands shaking and his forehead greased with sweat as his mind took in all that had just transpired. The Rovino, he thought to himself, crossing his hands atop his lap and leaning back against his chair.

The Rovino were new, a family just recently established not too long ago, and from what he could recall, only had some one hundred or so members as of this time. So just what in the world could a family as small and weak as them have done to get the Vongola as an enemy?

The very thought itself was unfounding, but, then again, he supposed he did have no business in the matter, and frankly had no real reason at all to dwell on the subject. If the Vongola wanted the Rovino gone, well then he was certainly not about to get in their way. In fact, he would do just the opposite, and take the advice he had just now been given.

He would leave Gotham.

* * *

_**Yay, first chapter done Woohoo!**_


End file.
